regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 07
Recap & Rikki ]] Day 64: Journey to the Bluecliff Trading Post It is a new day and the Yaka Rangers move on from the ruins the can camped in and more northward in the direction of the Dwarven controlled "Bluecliff Trading Post" at the mountains. Later in the day the party near the start of the mountains when Grub spots an Orcish scout 500 feet away. :'' Orcs: In the past few decades the Orcs have become more organised and control a section of Arcadia East. Those sent out to investigate have never returned.'' The Rangers sneak up towards the scouts position and see a total of 4 orcs. Zai calls out a greeting to the Orcs, saying they come in peace. One of the Orcs, Gus of the Blackfeet Clan comes down the hill to the party and shares tea with the Monk over the campfire he just constructed. Zai outlines the Ranger's mission of unifying Arcadia East before Gus says the only way the Humans will be allowed to work with the Orcs is as slaves. After Gus demands the party's allegiance to the Blackfeet Clan, Minsc challenges the Orc to a wrestle-contest to prove his claim to supirority. Gus accepts the challenge, the Orc removing his armor before beginning the contest with the Barbarian. Gus and Minsc appear to be evenly matched, but in the end Minsc emerging victorious. Minsc helps Gus stand up. The other orcs, disappointed in Gus's poor showing, throw spears at him. The Rangers fight to save Gus. One of the other Orcs is a Shaman who casts Entangle and Command in an effort to hamper the party, but the party avoid much of the Shaman's spells. During the fight Grub transforms into a tiger to catch up to the fleeing Orc Shaman before slaying them. In the end one Orc escapes and the others are all slain, save Gus. After the battle, the Yaka Rangers talks with Gus. Gus explains in more detail why there can be no peace. Orcs are lead by Goremarsh, a Orc far stronger than Gus, and as such has come to rule over several Orc Clans. The longer Goremarsh remains in power, the more organised the Orcs will become. In the rain, the Yaka Rangers return to their task of finding the Bluecliff Trading Post. Along the way to the trading post, Gus initially wants to slay the Dwarves for their things before Minsc points out they need the dwarves alive to make their Dragonscale Armor. Gus agrees this is practical as the Dwarves only can make armor in their homes and not away from them as slaves, as the Orcs and Humans do not have forges. The Rangers and Gus make their way to the Dwarven Settlement :Down to the south side of the mountain a little bit is this walled settlement. It is abutting against the cliff-face. There is a cave entrance that is around 4 and a half feet tall & six feet wide with a palisade wall around it. There is also a bit of a palisade roof on top with spikes on top of the roof. There is a three foot gap from the top of the palisade wall to the roof above it, and a narrow slit in the front that can be used as a door. Beyond this, there are some big craggy rocks that are set down & behind. The Rangers know the Dwarves will be suspicions is they approach the outpost with an Orc with the. Korrin expresses doubts of just sending Gus away, certain that the Orc will lead a new raiding party to attack the Dwarves later, but Minsc says he can keep Gus on side. All together the group approach the Outpost, with Zai calling out a greeting then Grub tells a a joke: :'' Grub: Where to Dryads wear their necklaces? Around their Neck of the Woods!'' The Dwarves like the joke, but still cannot allow the party access to the Bluecliff Trading Post if they allow Gus the Orc to live. The party try to explain that the other Orcs betrayed Gus, but the leader of the Dwarves, Henry (wearing Metal Chainmail & a metal breastplate and welding a battleaxe) is not swayed, the Rangers have to choose between Gus or them. The Dwarves on the wall arms produce heavy crossbows and aim them at Gus and the Rangers. Gus talks with the party explaining this is why they can't trust dwarves, and it is just for the best to slay them and take their goods afterwards. Minsc suggests to Gus that he pretends to flee from the party, so the Dwarves will allow the Rangers inside the Trading Post, but Gus finds this plan cowardly. Zai initiates a betrayal against Gus, then they as a group attack Minsc. The ambushed Orc is easily slain, with Minsc getting the killing bow, cutting off Gus's head. Pleased, the Henry the Dwarf allow the party into Bluecliff Trading Post just as the sun is setting to the west. Once inside the walls of the trading post, Grub lays out the 9 jade gems, 70 gold coins, & the 30 silver coins. They ask for a set of Dragonscale Armor & an axe for Minsc, as well as some studded leather armor for Korrin & Grub. Henry says it will cost 1 gem, and all the coins, and the party accept. The armor will take 2 weeks. The party also ask about getting access to the dwarven tunnels and are told there is a fee will be a gem, each time they use the tunnel. Frank's clan's tunnels head North-West towards Bastian. Zai talks with Henry about an alliance between Yaka and the Dwarves, but the Dwarves are split up into clans, needing a Hammer of Zoren in order for a Dwarf King to be crowned. After the Hammer of Zoren was lost the clans fell apart from one another. Once the Dwarves are reunited then they can talk of alliances. Zai asks about making an alliance with just Henry's Clan, but Henry doubts Yaka will be of any help in the event of a future Orc attack since they are so far away, and any people coming here though the jungle may not even make it. Plus the dwarves can defend themselves by retreating behind their doors in the cave. Grub manages to convince Henry that Yaka will be useful in providing food-stuffs to the dwarves. 600 years ago the last great dwarven king ventured into the swamp to the North West in search of relics the lost city of Portheus. The king, along with the Hammer of Zoren disappeared. The Dwarven Tunnel does have an exit on the edge of the swamp. Known dangers of the swamp are Lizardfolk, maybe Hydras, Crocodiles, Piranahas, & Trollaroos. Henry shows the Yaka Rangers inside the cave a great carving: :150 feet into the tunnel, there is a turn into a small room that is lit by a tallow lamb. You can see the back wall has this huge battle engraved on it. There is a group of 30 dwarves all charging in. Also on the mural are lizardfolk, crocodiles, a hydra. The scene is that of an epic battle of dwarves verses swamp monsters, and the very front dwarf is the King, raising the Hammer of Zoran above his head. The hammer has gemstones set into the carving so they catch the torchlight and creating a gleaming spot on the wall. Henry admits the carving isn't a accurate historical depletion, but the hammer's appearance is accurate. Since none of the dwarves came back, it was impossible to know the exact details of the battle, but something powerful had to have to attacked the King and his troops in order to defeat them. Zai asks for a replica of the Hammer, and the dwarves fine one for him. It is a Dwarven Warhammer, that is blunt on one end and sharp on the other, forged with steel. It has 3 blue gemstones along one side & 3 green gemstones along the other side. Zai says they will take the replica to the wizards of Rikki and have them locate the real hammer. Henry the Dwarf doesn't hold the Rikki Wizards in high estimate, considering them cowards& troglodytes. The rangers rest in a room overnight. Day 65 The Yaka Rangers leave Bluecliff Trading Post and head back towards Rikki with the replica of the Hammer of Zoran. During the day in the rain Grub hears Goblins in the distance beating a hollow log. The Rangers decide to avoid the group of goblins, adding a half day to their journey. Day 66: Back to Rikki The Rangers are walking though the jungle in the ran when they spot a giant constrictor snake. Grub turns into a giant frog to fight the snake. The snake and Grub try to eat one-another, with the Yaka Rangers hitting the snake from the sides. In the end Grub winning the battle and biting the snake to death. Minsc cuts the head off the snake and carries it. By the end of the day the Yaka Rangers get back to the wizard town of Rikki. Once back in the cliff-side town, the Rangers are given a paper map of Arcadia East by Finn and the rest of the Wizards. The party ask about the Dwarven Hammer of Zoran in the swamp, and Finn explains about the ruined city of Portheus. Portheus was a city before the Breaking of Arcadia, then the city was attacked by a Deepspawn. Finn believes that the descendant of the original Deepspawn would have the item if it was a magical hammer. Finn shows an image of the Deepspawn in a book within the Rikki archives, in a room with no humidity. The records show it can live both on land and water, and are 14 feet in size, but it's tentacles can reach 15 or 20 feet further, but are solitary creatures, so there won't be more than one. Zai asks the wizards if a Deepspawn is stronger than a Trollaroo, and the wizards conclude the Deepspawn is possibly stronger. However Deepspawn can't regenerate like Trollaroos. The party conduct a plan, Grub will try to steal the Hammer of Zoran from the Deepspawn, shapeshift, then run away. The party take a long rest to recover from their battles. Day 80 It is 2 weeks later and the party leave Rikki and head back towards Bluecliff Trading Post to pick up the Dragonscale Armor. Day 81 The party are walking though the jungle when Grub spots 5 displacer beasts waiting in ambush. Experience 1320 exp each *Grub levels to level 5 **Max HP from 28 to 37 *Zai levels to level 5 **Max HP from 31 to 38 Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes